


Guilty Pleasure

by Terinka



Category: Free!
Genre: Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Karaoke, M/M, Mutual Pining, Underage Drinking, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terinka/pseuds/Terinka
Summary: After catching a cold, Haru has to spend an evening home while the rest of his friends are out at karaoke night. His peaceful time is interrupted when he receives a video call.





	1. Everytime We Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinosei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinosei/gifts).



> Hey y'all! It's been a while and I've been crazy busy so I decided to write a fic. Yeah, call me responsible. Anyway, I'm sorry for this totally sappy, self-indulgent, unbetaed short fic. I love them so much and this has been on my mind for almost half a year. I'm planning to add a second chapter, changing the rating. Have fun! 
> 
> To my dear Kinosei, this is for you <3

The sound of a pencil, slowly scribbling across the paper, was interrupted only by occasional sniffling and muffled coughing. Haru, breathing heavily, kept looking at the clock above the door. _The time must have stopped,_ he thought upon seeing that since the last time he had checked the clock only five minutes had gone by. He sighed and looked back into the notebook on his lap. He was only halfway through his English homework, and he was getting sick of it. Being far from his favourite subject, the only reason why Haru talked himself into working on it was the fact that if he were to fail English, Rin would never stop laughing at him.

 

 _Rin,_ Haru thought mournfully as he started erasing the last couple of words he had written, deeming them inappropriate. _If he were here, I could ask him to help me...and listen to him explaining this shit._

 

But Rin wasn’t there. Rin was currently with Makoto, Nagisa, Rei and the former Samezuka team, enjoying their early-summer night out. Everybody had been excited for this evening - Nagisa’s plan was to finally hit the karaoke bar (“I can’t believe we’ve never been to! Rei-chan, I wanna sing a duet with youu,” the blond guy screamed cheerfully when he had learned most of the other had never been to karaoke.) and the other more (Sousuke) or less (Momo) reluctantly agreed. When it came to Haru, he just looked at his feet and mumbled “whatever”. He wasn’t really excited about the whole karaoke thing, but he had to admit that if it meant spending more time with a certain redhead he’d probably even tried to sing.

 

Unfortunately, it looked like Haru _had overestimated his beloved water_ (as he heard Yamazaki snort when he had called Rin earlier to inform him he wouldn’t be attending the karaoke, scaring the hell out of the shark since a phone call from _Nanase Haruka_ probably meant the boy was dying.). The weather had been outstanding recently, and even if the date in the calendar said going swimming in the sea was probably a bad idea, Haru couldn’t resist and decided to go for a quick dip. As it turned out, it really _was_ a bad idea, and the afternoon swim was the cause of his cough, running nose and slight temperature. _Sayonara, karaoke._

 

Haruka’s blue eyes fell upon the next line in his book. _Guilty pleasure,_ he read. Just a couple of minutes ago this term would be unclear to Haru, and he probably wouldn’t care enough to look it up in the dictionary and remember it. Now, though, the situaton was slightly different due to a message he had gotten from Makoto.

 

_‘We’re thinking of you, Haru-chan!’_

 

Attached to the short text was a photo of all the swimmers in front of the karaoke bar. Everyone looked happy (Haru was wondering if he ever saw Nagisa being more giddy, and he had a suspicion the blonde was up to something) and was waving at him. Haru focused on one person only, though.

 

In the middle of the picture, Rin was smirking at the camera. Even though everyone had chosen some nice clothes (a change from their usual sweatpants and jumpers) and they looked good, _Rin_ was...outstanding. His black V-neck tee was nicely hugging his pecs and arms, and the way his maroon jeans fitted him..Haru felt his mouth to go dry, but this time he was strangely sure it had nothing to do with the fact he was ill.

The longer Haru was looking at the picture, the more he could feel his blood rushing to his groin. He shut his eyes closely and silently prayed to all the water deities. He wasn’t one to think about his physical needs and emotions much, and even if someone asked his friends, Haru was sure they would answer with silence or silly jokes about waterfalls and swimming pools.

 

What his friends didn’t know, and what Haru hoped they would never know lest he want to live peacefully was that he, in fact, had a crush. He couldn’t even tell when it started, but for a longer time now his dreams, fantasies and thoughts were occupied by one of his friends, and by no one else than his self-proclaimed rival, Rin. Whether it was his toothy grin, his voice, the way he swam in the line next to Haru, he sat next to him, he lay under him….

 

Haru shook his head to return back to reality. Once again his imagination had gotten the better of him, leaving him sitting half - hard under the blanket in his bed, English notebook forgotten. _My guilty pleasure, Rin._ Haru had sighed as he slowly pushed his hand under the covers and untangled the knot on his pants, already feeling the excitement clouding his mind, letting his mind wander back to the picture he had been sent before. “Rin..”

 

\---

 

The spam of incoming messages caught Haru in the afterglow, lazing on the bed and coughing occasionally. Initially he felt like ignoring whoever was trying to contact him, but after the fourth notification he gave up. _Three new messages. One voice message._ Haru felt his eyebrow quirking despite his usually stoic expression. This was definitely something unusual. _What is going on?_

 

First message he opened was from Rei, and it made little sense. “I apologize, Haruka-senpai,” Haru read out loud. He didn’t understand, and hoped the other messages would bring a bit of light into this.

 

‘This is definitely Hazuki’s fault, Nanase.’ Haru was staring at his phone, re-reading the message from _Sousuke, out of all the people there._ This was getting weirder with every second.

 

The last text message was the shortest, but somehow confirmed the others’ suspicion. It was from Nagisa, simply stating ‘Tee-hee, Haru-chan!’ and a winking emoji. Haru’s thumb froze over the voice message notification, confirming it was from Makoto, and suddenly he was afraid to open it.

 

_What the hell have they been up to?_

 

\---

 

Haru wasn’t given much more time to think about his friends’ shenanigans because his phone started ringing again, showing him a tiny picture of Makoto - this time a video call from his best friend. Haru hesitated only for a short while, his curiosity getting the better out of him.

 

“Makoto?”

 

“Ah, h..hi, Haru..I’m really sorry about the messages…” Haru could see Makoto blushing a bit, and he was stumbling with his words. _Is he tipsy?_

 

“What’s going on, Makoto?” He inquired calmly, but could already hear Nagisa and Momo wolf-whistling in the back, and Sousuke was _laughing_?

 

“Ah, Haru..it looks like Nagisa has sneaked some drinks here, and..well...um, you should probably see this yourself,” Makoto laughed nervously, and without further comment, not giving Haru any time to get prepared mentally for whatever they wanted him to see, flipped the phone towards the tiny stage in the karaoke room.

 

Haru could feel his heart skipping a beat. In the middle of the stage there was Rin, ( _my Rin_ , his inner voice growled, taking him by surprise a bit), his red hair darkened with sweat and pushed out of his face, his eyes tightly shut as he was focusing deeply on the song.

 

Haru didn’t know the song, but he didn’t have to be an English major to understand most of the words. He didn’t even realize his jaw had dropped a bit, leaving him staring at the tiny screen, watching what might have possibly been the best thing he had ever, _ever_ seen.

 

“Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky

They wipe away tears that I cry

The good and the bad times we've been through them all

You make me rise when I fall ~~~”

 

 _Did Rin compose this song on his own?_ Haru had wondered briefly, not having enough time to think more about how _weirdly_ fitting the lyrics were. The tipsy, flushed Rin on stage took a deep breath and continued into the chorus.

 

“'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling

And every time we kiss I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last

Need you by my side

 

'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static

And every time we kiss I reach for the sky

Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go

Want you in my life.”

 

And while the music was slowly fading away and the other guys were cheering on, Rin didn’t show any will to leave the stage, gripping the microphone in one hand, clenching the other one into fist over his heart as he repeated the last few words, this time with his own addition.

 

“I can’t let you go...want you in my life...Haru.”

The dead silence that fell after Rin’s last words was almost deafening. Haru felt his head spinning, suddenly realising he was holding his breath in for almost all the time. He took a breath and tried to process what had just happened. Did he really hear _that_ correctly? The..the song that Rin chose, was it about him? Was it about...could it be about _them_?

 

“Ha..Haru? Are you still there?” Makoto had turned his phone back and was now talking to Haru, blushing even more than before, unsure where to look. “Did you hear it? I..I don’t really understand, but it looks like..is..could it be that Rin..”

 

“Makoto,” Haru tried to keep his voice calm, despite all the emotions swirling in his brain and his heart. “Can you please send me your address?”

 

He only checked the place whereabouts as he was putting on his shoes, not bothering with tying his laces properly, and quickly put on his thickest jumper. It was late evening, after all, and the last thing he wanted to risk was to fall even more sick. He shut the door and started walking briskly in the direction of the karaoke place.

 

\---

 

Haru didn’t even get halfway there when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Before he even had a chance to see who it was he spotted a person walking - _no, limping_ \- towards him. A very familiar person.

 

“Rin,” he breathed out a ran the remaining distance, catching the redhead just in time before he could stumble and fall.

 

“Haru…”

 

He felt Rin hugging him tightly and leaning against him, supporting most of his weight against Haru.

 

“I..I needed to see you, and I was running, and there were steps, a lot of steps, and I slipped and now my ankle in painful? But I’ve missed you so much, Haru,” Rin started speaking fast, slurring some words a little. _Is he drunk?_ Haru guided them slowly to the closest bench, and sat down toghether with Rin, observing the other one closely. He didn’t really know what to say, there were so many things he wanted to tell _his Rin_ , but he couldn’t decide where to start.

 

_What if I am jumping to conclusions? What if I have misheard him? What if it has been nothing but a drunken joke?_

 

_“Haru.”_

 

He whipped his head, facing Rin instantly upon hearing his own name pronounced in such a definite way. Rin was looking at him, red meeting blue, and despite the anxious look in his eyes he was smiling lightly.

 

“Haru, I love you.”

 

_I regret going swimming to the ocean. I’ve probably drown. Or I’ve gotten really sick and am hallucinating. In hospital. Maybe dying. So much for ‘guilty pleasure’._

 

A quiet sob pulled Haru out of his reverie. He looked at Rin, whose eyes were glistening, and a single tear was falling down his flushed cheek. “I’m sorry. I’ll go, let me..” Rin’s voice was trembling, and he tried to stand up. He hissed as he put some weight on his sprained ankle, and tried to hop away, but his lame attempt was interrupted.

 

“Rin, you moron.”

 

Haru pulled Rin’s hand, making him to sit back on the bench, and took his flushed face in his hands. He inspected the face he had gotten used to seeing in his dreams, long lashes sweeping the tears from his eyes, damp cheeks red from both the alcohol and the embarrassment, and plump limps currently being worried over by sharp teeth. Haru felt his heart warming in his chest.

 

“I love you too. I love you so much, Rin. My Rin.”

 

When he saw the light in the red eyes and Rin opening his mouth to say something, Haru’s brain short-circuited. He leaned over and pressed his lips over Rin’s. _Pleasepleasepleasepleasedon’trunawayriniloveyou._ When he felt his kiss ( _first kiss,_ his brain added giddily) being returned, he smiled against the other’s lips and opened his own a bit more, deepening the kiss.He could feel his skin tingling at every place they touched.

 

“Haa…” Rin moaned slightly, heart thumping loudly in the darkness of the night. “Haru...I need..I want to…”

 

“Rin. Come,” Haru pressed his lips shortly to the redhead’s cheek and carefully pulled him up to his feel, supporting the side with the injured ankle. “Text Yamazaki you won’t come back to the dorms tonight,” he added, watching Rin’s blush spreading up to his ears, the colour matching his hair.

 

Haru couldn't wait to get back home.

  
  



	2. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin had mixed feelings about the karaoke. No matter how much he liked spending time with his friends, he couldn't help but feel disappointed. Haru wasn't going to be there, and he didn't know what to do about his feelings. Unless...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Long time no see! I hoped I'd get to this sooner but yeah, time's a bitch.   
> This, although sitting on my mind for a couple of weeks, was written in one go over one evening, and is unbetaed.   
> In this chapter we get a bit of Rin's POV as well as a bit of a tease for the last (yeah, the chapter count went up) chapter, which will contain the real deal *insert wink emoji* 
> 
> Enjoy!

Rin couldn't really tell if the absence of a lock at the bathroom's door was something good or bad. Sure, he understood the safety measure and possible problems a locked-in student could cause, but there were some situations ( _especially in an all-boys school full of teenagers,_ he added sarcastically) when a simple lock would be appreciated. Like the one he was in now. 

 

What started as a simple hair-and-outfit check before going to karaoke with the Iwatobi gang quickly changed once Rin was watching himself in the mirror, assessing himself. A nicely fitting black V-neck tee, maroon jeans that hugged his thighs in a way that would be almost uncomfortable – he gave himself one more look and smirked, satisfied with the result. Keeping his hair in place was something he had given up on most days, used to the two locks in his face, and he decided on just a few accessories for tonight. 

 

A couple of days ago, while he was shopping with Gou in the local mall, he couldn't resist and bought a new leather bracelet that was now decorating his right wrist. It was quite simple, just two stripes woven together, but what made Rin buy it was the colour combination. His signature deep red was present, but the second one, complimenting it, was one nobody would expect there, far from people were used to him sporting – an ocean blue. 

 

_ Just like Haru is complimenting me..his stoic behaviour to my hot head. His quietness to my voice. His free to my butterfly, when he's jumping for the last leg of a relay and I can see him flying over my head. His bright blues eyes..his slender but muscular limbs..his body in general.. _

 

Rin shut his eyes closed and willed the heat in his lower body to disappear, but with no success. He still was about 98% sure that thinking about his friend slash rival slash crush in this way was..weird, at least, but he was always bad at self-control when it came to Haru. 

 

Sighing quietly, he unclasped his belt, popped the button and undid the fly. He knew very well that he didn't have a lot of time  _and the stupid door lock_ , but hell, he couldn't just parade out of the bathroom with an erection. He'd rather risk being teased by Sousuke about the time he needed before they left somewhere.  _I'm sorry, Haru. One day...I'll tell you everything. I promise. Once day.._

 

\- - - 

 

Once Rin finished, breathing hard and slightly sweaty, his hands shaking, he flushed the toilet and looked into the mirror for one more time. His clothes were clean, jeans back in place. His cheeks were a bit pinkish but that would pass Sousuke's critical eye. 

 

Knock, knock. Speaking of the devil.

 

„Yeah, I'm done, Sou!“ Rin had to stop himself from yelling _I'm coming because wouldn't that be ironic?_

 

„Hurry up, Rin. You phone is ringing. And it's probably the end of the world because it's _Nanase_ himself calling.“ Sousuke's voice lost its usual impassivity, betraying him and revealing how surprised he actually was. 

 

„What the fuck?“ _Since when Haru knew how to use his phone?_

 

Rin opened the door, three long steps getting him to their bunk bed where Sousuke was handing him his ringing phone. „Haru? What's going on?“

 

\- - - 

 

_ Well, if that wasn't turning out just fine _ . With Haru being sick and staying home, the karaoke didn't seem as fun as before. Nagisa talked everyone into taking a photo together for Haru, and Rin did his best to hide his disappointment behing his grin. Not that he didn't like spending time with the others, quite the opposite, but... 

 

„Rin, come, Nagisa's about to start the karaoke.“ Makoto was waiting for him in front of the room, smiling patiently. „Is..is everything okay? You look a little down,“ he inquired once Rin had gotten closer. 

 

„Yeah, I'm just a bit tired is all,“ Rin waved his hand dismissively, grabbed Makoto around his shoulders and they went inside together, already hearing the melody of the first song Nagisa chose. „I'm a bit thirsty, do you want me to gram anything for you?“ Rin asked. 

 

„RIIIINRIIIIN AND MAKO-CHAN! Now we're complete and we can start! There are drinks I made for you on the table next to the sofa, just help yourself! And pick a song!“ Nagisa was already on the stage, gripping the mic hard and cheerfully giving orders to poor Rei, who was in control of the songs. 

 

„Oh..thanks, Nagisa,“ Rin walked to said table and helped himself with some lemonade from a big jug. He carefully sipped it, expecting it to be too sweet for his liking, but surprisingly it was kind of sour with a hint of something he couldn't really identify. Rin decided he liked it, and gulped the glass down only to pour himself another one before joining the rest of his friends on the sofas, waiting for Nagisa to start. 

 

\- - - 

 

Rin could swear the room was getting hotter and hotter, and the open windows didn't really help. He downed another glass of the lemonade, feeling slightly dizzy. He was used to hot Australian summers, so what was going on? 

 

„RinRin, you've been awfully quiet all evening! Don't you wanna sing, too? I'm sure there's a song you want someone to _hear_ ,“ and seriously, was it just Rin's imagination or did Nagisa wink at him? 

 

„Yeah...there _is_ one,“ he mumbled and sighed. _Why the hell not? I'm having fun. It's okay to let go a bit._ He stood up and went to get the controller. _I miss Haru so much it's actually painful._ Where did that idea come from? Rin shook his head bout couldn't get rid of that lingering feeling tightening his chest. 

 

_ Fuck it, _ he thought when he was reading the list of songs.  _I need...what I need..is this one, but not from this singer...There you are._ Rin grinned as he put his choice into the queue. He took one more sip, refreshing his throat, and encouraged by Nagisa's yelling, he jumped onto the stage. 

 

„Now now, I need your attention, gentlemen, because I'm about to start! I'll be sure to show you a sight you've never seen before!“ 

 

Nagisa giggled while he shifted to Makoto: „Mako-chan, can you video-call Haru-chan? I think he should see this, whatever is RinRin going to show us.“ 

 

Makoto looked at the blond and not for the first time that evening he considered what exactly Nagisa's plans were. „Nagisa, what -“ 

 

He was interrupted by the first tones of the song Rin had chosen, and by the redhead voice, clear and confident. 

 

„I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me

I still feel your touch in my dreams

Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why

Without you it's hard to survive ~ ~ “

 

Makoto didn't miss a heartbeat and dialled Haru's number, hoping he'd have his phone somewhere close for a change. 

 

\- - -

 

“I can’t let you go...want you in my life... Haru.” 

 

The silence in the room that followed the end of the song and Rin's singing was impossibly loud. The last wolf-whistle died on Sousuke's lips, Rin could tell, and it took him a short moment of wondering why. Then he realized his almost freudian slip at the end of the song.  _ What the fuck, Matsuoka??  _ Why did he say that? 

 

Before he could say anything, his brain supplied him with a clear image.  _ Haru, standing below a sakura tree, offering him a hand. Come, Rin.  _ The redhead laughed out loud, the sound surprising everyone in the room, and nodded.  _ It's so easy in the end.  _

 

A quick plan formed in Rin's head. He needed to see Haruka, as soon as possible, and tell him everything. What a simple concept. _ Fuck, it was the best idea he had in ages, if not ever. _ Rin eagerly jumped off the stage, and before anyone could really react he was off the room, doors agape. 

 

„What..has just happened?“ Sousuke looked at the other boys in the room, but he could see only his own confusion mirroring on their faces. 

 

„I think RinRin is gonna be okay, Sou-chan! Now, who's the next one to sing? I wanna sing a duet with Rei-chan“! Nagisa jumped on his feet, totally ignoring the fact that Rin had just run away, and pulled the boy with glasses towards the stage. 

 

\- - -

 

Rin's vision blurred a bit, but the cool air outside was definitely helping. He was grateful for all those morning runs he took despite the weather and occasional laziness because now he had the stamina to run right where he wanted to be the most.  _ Just hold in there, Haru. I'm on my way! _ The image of finally getting everything out of his system made him run even faster. He was getting close to the park which he remembered to be about halfway to Haru's house, and that idea made him smile. 

 

One more step and suddenly Rin found himself losing his speed, balance and even the ground itself. He was at the top of stairs and with his head on cloud nine, he overlooked the first step. He tried to keep his balance, but his legs were all wobbly and unsure, the result of a long run and something else in his system. As Rin fell a bit, hitting the second step instead of the first one, he could feel sharp pain exploding from his left ankle into his leg. 

 

„Fuck!“ He didn't have time to stop and explore the damage lest he want to keep on track, his momentum making him run down, taking the steps two at a time. 

 

Once he stopped at the bottom, he tried to wiggle his ankle experimentally. The pain didn't get any better, and if Rin himself could tell, the problem lied somewhere in the ligaments. He cursed loudly, angry with himself for possibly distancing himself from swimming for the time necessary for the recovery, but soon his mind got him back on track. He was on his way to Haru. 

 

Taking a deep breath, he started walking through the park, limping with every step he took. He could tell the pain was getting worse, and his head was starting to spin. He clenched his fists and swallowed down the lump forming in his throat, but there was nothing he could do with the tears in his eyes.  _ Well done, Matsuoka. You're injured, probably drunk, and crying in the middle on the park at night. I might as well die here.  _

 

Feeling totally exhausted, Rin started to fall down but even before his knees touched the ground he could feel two strong arms catching him and supporting him. 

 

„Rin.“ The familiar voice he longed to hear rang in his ears.

 

„Haru,“ he breathed out. „“I..I needed to see you, and I was running, and there were steps, a lot of steps, and I slipped and now my ankle in painful? But I’ve missed you so much, Haru,” and using Haru's shoulders for support they hopped to the closest bench. 

 

_ It's now or never.  _

 

„Haru.“ Rin called the name lightly, catching the attention of the older boy. When he saw those blue eyes looking at him, he couldn't hold it in any longer. „Haru, I love you.“ 

 

The world around them seemingly stopped. Rin could see Haru's pupils going wide, shock taking over his expressions, and suddenly what seemed to be such a brilliant idea some time ago now appeared to be the worst thing Rin had ever done. 

 

_ What...what did I just say? Did I just confess to Haru? Holy shit, I screwed up. Look at his face. He's gonna leave. He must be disgusted. He's not even responding. Do I want him to respond? I.. I don't wanna hear the answer. He's gonna leave me and I can't handle that. I'm weak, I've always been, and I almost lost Haru before, and now I fucked up and I'm gonna lose him for good this time. _

 

Rin could feel the tears in his eyes long before they started falling on his cheeks. He needed to get out of there, as fast as possible. What on earth made him think it would be a good idea? 

 

„I'm sorry. I'll go, let me..“ he tried to dash from the bench and from Haru as fast as he could, but the sprained ankle made him lose his footing for the second time that evening. Rin cursed under his breath and tried to hop away, but he could feel strong fingers wrapping around his forearm, pulling his body back to the bench. 

 

„Rin, you moron.“ 

 

Two warm hands gripped his flushed face gently and made Rin look at Haru. Hair swept away, forehead a bit sweaty –  _ what was he even doing here? Did he run here? How did he know where I was? _ \- and the bottomless blue eyes, inspecting every inch of Rin's own face. He could see the blush rising on his cheekbones, tears still flowing. God, this is awkward. 

 

“I love you too. I love you so much, Rin. My Rin.” 

  
  


_ What?  _

 

Rin didn't want to believe his own ears, but upon inspecting Haru's honest expression he could feel himself letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. Eyes going wide, Rin had so man questions on the tip of his tongue that he didn't know where to start, but Haru beat him to it. 

 

The warm feeling of Haru's slightly dry lips on his own was something Rin would always list at the top of his 'the best feelings in the world' list. He could feel his own eyes shutting close, his heart fluttering wildly in his chest, suddenly feeling so  _ warm and full and ready to burst.  _ Rin smiled into the kiss and pressed his lips into Haru's, returning the  _ first _ kiss just as eagerly as the dark-haired boy who initiated it. 

 

“ Haa…” Rin moaned slightly, heart thumping loudly in the darkness of the night. “Haru...I need..I want to…” Frankly, he had no idea what he wanted.  _ Haru. Anything. Everything.  _

  
  


“Rin. Come.”

 

The redhead was pulled on his feel, fully supported by Haru's firm shoulders on the left side, letting his ankle relax. 

 

“Text Yamazaki you won’t come back to the dorms tonight.” 

 

Rin could feel the heat rising high on his cheeks, reaching the tips of his ears, but he decided he wouldn't let his embarrassment get in the way. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, punched a short  _ I'm safe, won't be coming back tonite. Sorry!  _ In the message to Sousuke, and smiled at Haru. „Done. So, what now?“ 

 

„Now I'm taking you back to my place, Rin.“ Haru's hand slipped a bit lower, gently caressing Rin's back, and he leaned over to whisper in Rin's ear: „I didn't respond to the photo you guys sent me, but you look amazing tonight, Rin. So hot.. do you want to know what I did when I saw you?“ 

 

Rin gulped, suddenly feeling too hot for being outside in a T-shirt only at night. „Wh..what?“ He had to wait for the answer for several moments, the pair slowly walking home. One street, another street, a crossroad..

 

Finally he got his answer, and Rin almost wished he hadn't asked in the first place because Haru's words made him painfully hard in an instant. 

 

„Hm, I couldn't resist but to slip a hand down my pants. You're my guilty pleasure, Rin.“

 

„Jesus, Haru..where the fuck is your house? We've been walking for ages and..and the only place I want to be right now is in your bed.“ Rin had opted for being honest with himself and with Haru this time, no pretending or false bravado. From what happened so far it looked like, to his surprise, the feeling were mutual. _I can't believe how lucky I am._

 

„We're almost there, Rin. Just a few steps.“ Haru gripped him tighter, helping him to mostly hop the stairs up instead of putting any weight on his injured ankle, and together the reached the top of the staircase in no time. They stood in front of Haru's house, empty as usual, when Haru turned over and Rin found himself being kissed deeply with such passion showing on Haru's face. „My bed you said?“ 

 

„Yeah,“ Rin breathed out and angled his head, leaving small, light kisses at the column of Haru's neck before sucking a purple bruise just below his ear, earning a half-gasp, half-moan out of the other. He licked the spot and hopped at the front door. Unlocked, as usual, it took him no time to get to the genkan. Rin turned around and looked at Haru, who stood at the same place as before, frozen to the ground, chest heaving and the bulge in his pants obvious. 

 

Rin smirked at him: „You coming or what?“ and disappeared in the house. 

 

\- - - 

 

He made it only to the top of the stairs when he heard Haru scrambling inside, kicking his shoes off his feet and running up the stairs. He caught up at the last step, two arms encircled Rin's waist, and he felt Haru's head resting between his shoulder blades, breathing heavily. 

 

„Rin, I'm sorry. I know this is not romantic at all.. But I need you. I want you so bad.“ Haru's voice was muffled in his T-shirt, the place where his mouth was getting warm. Rin could feel the familiar heat coiling in his stomach, slowly sinking lower. He turned in the embrace, facing Haru. 

 

„Haru. Look at me.“

 

The boy did as he was told, even though in the process he nuzzled into Rin's abs, the feeling sinking right into Rin's dick. 

 

„Haru, I love you. There's nothing as 'not romantic“. I want you.. I want you to want me. I'm all yours. And -“ Rin bit his lip but continued nevertheless - „and you're mine.“ 

 

Haruka moaned, his arms slipping lower, all the way over and under Rin's butt, gripping the redhead hard and lifting him up. Rin yelped but knew better than moving around too much, making it more difficult for Haru to carry him. He pressed light kisses in Haru's hair, not able to reach anywhere else, and more heard than actually saw Haru kicking the door of his bedroom open, taking the last couple of steps before unceremoniously dropping Rin onto the bed. 

 

„Clothes.. down,“ Haru sounded as breathless as he looked, and Rin was more than willing to obey, but as soon as he touched the hem of his T-shirt, he was stopped. „Rin, wait. Can.. can I do it?“

 

In lieu of answering Haru's question, Rin only grinned and stroked his own abs, smoothing the T-shirt down again. „Of course, babe.“ 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks go to wonderful RH ladies at Discord. You guys are my daily dose of happiness! 
> 
> Kudos, comments, opinions and critique are welcomed! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please go and listen to the song Rin is blasting out like his life depends on it. I know it¨s not the original version but the one that inspired this fic is the Jonathan Young's version. If I could, I'd marry his voice.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_VmsK2x9Y4Q
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated as usual!


End file.
